


A sick day to take care of you

by WhisperInTheSorrow



Series: Ironqrow works [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Day 2: sick day / take care of yourself, Hidden Relationship, IronQrow Week, Ironqrow Week 2020, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperInTheSorrow/pseuds/WhisperInTheSorrow
Summary: Qrow ends up sick, so he uses this to force James to take a day off.Day 2 of the Ironqrowweek 2020: Sick day/ take care of yourself.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Series: Ironqrow works [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560985
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	A sick day to take care of you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Welcome to this fic.  
> For this one I choosed to mix the tropes given for the day.  
> Also I want to say that I'm sorry if I made a grammar mistake ( that Im sure I made), English is not my first languaje.  
> Despite of that I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Coments are love, coments are life.

It was a matter of time that they ended up sick. Solitas climate wasn't something you could take it easy, it was cold, really cold, and sometimes even your aura wasn't enough to protect you from the cold, especially if you have spent most of your time fighting Grimm to allow the launch of the communications tower.  
So it was a matter of time that someone got sick. One by one, the group of new Huntsmen and Huntresses had end up sick with flu and ended up confined in the nursery at Atlas Academy, with one of the academy's nurse taking care of them.  
Qrow was there to, taking care of his nieces and their friends while he had spare time, sitting in an uncomfortable chair while the nurse run the last test on the kids. It was estrange to see them so calm, he was used to see them in movement, especially Nora, who at this moment was sleep next to Ren with her face as red as a tomato thanks to the fever.  
He heard Ruby's voice call him, in such a low and fragile tone, that the older huntsman almost didn't hear her. She looked so tiny and fragile on that bed, with her cheeks flustered. So tiny, so fragile. Weiss is next to her, she had asked for a free day to take care of her teammates, she looks tired, and maybe she's going to be the next that falls sick, the last one to fall, after all, even if Qrow hides it well, he's already sick.  
He always ends up sick when he comes to Atlas, the cold is so strong that for him who doesn't like to activate his aura because it can trigger his semblance, is just a habit to fall sick. But he doesn't mind, because when he falls sick in Atlas, he ends up in James chambers, with the General taking care of him at his spare time, or event taking with him work to stay by his side in case he needed something. Cuddling with him to keep him warm and safe when the fever strikes and makes him see and hear things that doesn't really exist.  
He misses those things, those little moments between him and James. They have been so occupied that they have barely talked or spent time together, not even at night when Qrow had expected James to be with him, in that bed that was theirs even if no one else knew, because even if James trusted his inner circle with Salem and everything else, he didn't trust them with the Qrow topic because even they didn't know what they were, sure they slept together and they took care of each other but they never labelled it, only Winter knew about their estrange relationship and because she had caught them in a very suggestive position (Qrow is pretty sure she still has nightmares with Qrow bend over James desk with the General on top of him). James, Qrow knew that James came to the bed, because his side was almost war when he woke up, but he never saw him come or leave. James was killing himself with work, as Yang said he looked so tired. He knew he should do something for him, but he was also occupied with the missions, so he couldn't stay by James side, and when he wanted to be, Clover came and convinced him to play cards or to eat with him, Qrow was sure that, besides of Clovers own judgement, that things were James orders, because Qrow was the only one who could convince him to stop working and take care of himself, after all he was the only one that convinced him the last time, when James neglected himself so much that he spent one week at the hospital because he preferred to keep working instead of going to see Pietro when he noticed that his prosthetic lung made a funny sound when he breathed. James always putted himself at the end of the line, the rest were more important for him than he was for himself. Stupid self-sacrificing tin man.  
-Qrow -he heard Oscar call him, the little farm boy was sick too, James had came to see him sometimes, when the others were sleeping that sweet sleep that only medicines could make, and Qrow was pretending to be asleep too. The General of Atlas had take great love for the farm boy, he would be devastated when his and Ozpin's soul merged. Everyone would be.  
-What do you need kiddo? -he asked going to his side, passing towards Jaune's bed, full of flowers and casseroles that the mothers of the kids he protected keep sending him with regards.  
-You should go to -coughed- rest -he said, his voice was almost broken, and Qrow knew that saying something was a titanic quest. -you look bad.  
-I'm fine kiddo, don't worry about me -he said dismissive, he felt a little guilty when Oscar expressed his concern about him, after all, he had hit him so hard back in Anima and said those cruel things about him, that he felt he didn't deserve it.  
-I agree with Oscar -said Weiss from the other side of the room- you look tired, mister Branwen -she said as polite as always- you should rest before you end up here too. -If only she knew- I can take care of them, also I could call miss Geist if something goes wrong.  
He thought about it, he didn't want to leave Ruby and Yang there alone, but they weren't alone, they were there with their friends, Weiss was next to Ruby and Yang was sharing a bed with a sick Blake, both of them sleeping soundly and relaxed. Also Penny said she would come to visit when se finished her work as the protector of Mantle, so maybe he could go and rest, he was starting to fell the fever raise, so it was a matter of time that he ended up delirious. He needed to rest and also make someone else rest too.  
-I will go, but, if something happens…  
-I will call you -assured Weiss with a little confident smile.  
Qrow left the nursery after that and walked across the halls of the academy, going straight to James office. He started to feel really cold, a symptom that his fever was rising. He needed to hurry.  
Without knocking, Qrow entered at the office, James was there, working trough the blue prints of the Amity, Winter was next to him, not looking at the blue prints, but at the General while he spoke, her blue eyes betrayed her emotions, she was worried, worried about the man she cared about like he was her real father, that she wished he was. Qrow couldn't help to ask himself how many times Winter had tried to put James to rest without success.  
-Qrow -James called him, those dark blue eyes fixated in him, he looked so tired, so exhausted that Qrow couldn't help but feel guilty for leaving him alone for so long. - Do you need something?  
-Yeah, I need to talk to you Jimmy- and at the use of that nickname, Qrow saw Winter bit her tongue to not exclaim a “General”, that both knew she wanted to say. -Alone -he said looking at Winter.  
One of the good things about knowing Winter since she was almost a kid under James care, she had expend a lot of time at that office with the General because of her family problems and the issues that gave her, is that at that point of their relationship they didn't even need to talk if the matter was James. Without expecting a response for James, she tooked her things a leave the room.  
-I think is the first time I see you interact without screaming of fighting- James said almost amused by that fact.  
-We can be polite to each other if we want. -Said Qrow going to stand next to James, he felt his body radiating heat, but he felt so cold, his articulations started to hurt, and he felt weak, he wanted James to hug him, preferably in their bed.  
-You look bad, Qrow -said James and Qrow couldn't help but think “looks who's talking”  
-Yeah, I dont feel so good- he said sighing in relief when he felt Ironwoods iron hand on his forehead, so cold, so caring, so nice.  
-Looks like you got fever, you always end up sick here. -said James after a sigh, cupping Qrow face with his hand with such a care that Qrow felt his heart melt.  
-Would you take care of me as always? -he asked, opening his eyes to look right at James, seeing him struggle before turning his sight to the blue prints at his desk.  
-Qrow I….  
-You need also to rest, you said I look bad, but you're not the one to talk James, you look tired, exhausted, you need to take care of yourself to James, the last time you didn't…-he stops himself right there, the memories of that day flowing his mind, James coughing hard after a meting, having to lean up a chair without being able to breath, Councilman Sleet calling for an ambulance while Qrow, that had been there as an Ozpin's representative and Councilwoman Camilla tried to help James without knowing what was going on. -I don't want you to end up at the hospital again.  
-Qrow, I can't stop working, not now, we're so close to finish, to finally finish that I can't stop, there's a lot of things to do and I have to…  
-You can relegate in Winter and Clover for a day -Qrow said taking James hand with his, he felt so groggy- Im sure they are going to be happy to help.  
-They had a lot to take care about I can't…  
-You can, but you wont because you don't really care about your well-being- Qrow cuts him, and maybe he said it harder that he had pretended to, but he's tired, he's hurting and he wants to James to take him to bed and sleep next to him until both of them feels better. -you prefer to take all responsibilities than give others, for once, a little more work, work they would accept because they care about you and want to help. Come on, please, come with me, you need to take care of yourself, and if you don't do it, I will.  
In the end James agrees, not because he wants to, Qrow knows, but because he can feel in what bad shape is Qrow, and he's worried. James calls Winter and tells her to take care of the rest, Winter agrees and the relief on her eyes makes James a little guilty because he doesn't want to worry her, the girl that he had grow to love as if she was her own daughter, just like Penny, just like he's starting to love Oscar.  
With Winter in charge, James goes with Qrow to his chambers, a large apartment at the top of the teachers wing of the Academy. And by the time the enter the apartment, Qrow feels so week that he feels that he might pass out. Luckily James is behind him to help him.  
Those are the moments he had craved for with the General, this domesticity of James leading him towards the room and then the bathroom, helping him to get on the tub with him behind him, cleaning him and helping to lower the fever with care and warm water, and not for first time, Qrow wants to ask James if he feels the same when they are like that, pressed against each other, with Qrow's body between his arms, in silence because sometimes they don't need words, only the other presence.  
They stay there, with Qrow's head in James shoulder, with James forehead in Qrow's, until the water starts to get cold and James decides it's time to get to bed. James goes out of the tub first and dries himself, later, with a towel on his waist, he helps Qrow to get out and dries him carefully, not daring to be rough with him, because with fever all his body is on alert and pain is easier to cause. And Qrow feels loved and important when he does that, when he lifts him and takes him to the bed at the other room bridal style. There he helps him to get in James pyjamas and while James dress up himself, Qrow prepared the bed.  
In the end, they lay together on that big bed, Qrow with his head on James chest, feeling the cold of his prosthetics, a cold that it's not unwelcome, never was. James arms surrounding him, keeping him close, as if he was afraid of loosing him, and Qrow thinks that maybe he is, that he always was, maybe because of that he sent his army to Vale on his word. Because he cares about him more than he expects James to. 

They definitely need to talk, they need to put all the cards on the table Qrow looks at James, James who finally had drift to sleep after touching the pillow, after having Qrow between his arms, as if Qrow is the only thing he needs to sleep, and maybe he is. He looks so tired even if he's sleeping.  
Being careful to not wake him up, Qrow sits up a little, to leave a kiss on that man forehead, right on top of his metallic eyebrow that controls all his prosthetics. 

-You're not alone anymore, Jimmy, I'm here, and if you don't take care of yourself, I will take care of you, we will take care of each other. 

Winter found them the next morning, when she went to deliver them the breakfast both of them still sleeping, with Qrow curled against James while the General hugged him tightly. She couldn't help but smile before leave the apartment, even if it was Qrow, she was glad that the General had someone, no, she was glad that they had eachother.


End file.
